The present invention relates to a stackable storage box and, more particularly, to a stackable storage box with a plurality of storage units which can be stacked as required and freely turned in different directions for orientations of drawers.
In general, the articles for daily use (for example, stationery, tools, invoices, cosmetics, etc.) need to be held in several containers separately. For less storage space occupied, cosmetics such as eye shadow, rouge, blusher and nail polish are usually held in a stackable multi-layered dressing case or storage box. The structure of a conventional multi-layered storage box includes a base and a plurality of drawers accommodated and stacked in the base. The drawers can be respectively pulled out of or pushed into the storage box for access to articles held inside.
Despite the function to systematically accommodate articles for daily use, the conventional multi-layered storage box includes several components structurally different to one another in general. Therefore, the manufacture costs are high because theses components are individually manufactured with multiple molds. Furthermore, in the conventional multi-layered storage box with drawers pulled out in an identical direction, the lower drawers in the multiple stacked ones, which are opened simultaneously, are sheltered by the upper drawers so that articles in the lower drawers keep unobserved from outside. As such, articles held in the storage box are neither exhibited completely nor accessed easily.